Complications
by cockenygeezah
Summary: vince needs a release. but what happens when he falls in love with his prostitute? and how will howard take it?
1. A Quick Release

**heya guys. heres a m rated smutty filthy story that i wrote in the middle of a dull R.S lesson (while talking bout contraception-thought it was quite apt) please tell me what you think.**

**Fiction rating: M (this chapter)**

**Written by: cockenygeezah**

**Beta: ButtonsMagoo**

A Quick Release

A balmy wind blew, ruffling Vince Noirs' dark hair as he wandered round the Labyrinthine back streets of Dalston. He sighed, rounding another corner. He needed release. A quick, no-strings-attached release. Then he saw her. A young girl leant casually against a cool, red brick wall, her shoulder length chocolate brown hair flopping unkemptly into her eyes. She looked round, a rogue smile played across her full, plump-if not slightly bruised-lips.

"Hey…" she grinned as Vince approached, looking up at him through her overlong fringe. Vince's' breath caught. Her eyes shone deepest indigo, flecked with crystal blue. They bore into Vince s' with a deep interest, half frightened and curious. Vince smiled, silently reassuring her. She grinned back, satisfied, her youth gleaming through the tired exterior. Surely she couldn't be more than…twenty? Twenty-one?

"Umm…you can talk…can't you?" she asked, raising a jovial eyebrow and snapping Vince out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Course I can!" his grin returned, feeling somehow more comfortable around the girl by the second.

"Good." She grinned, "so. What is it that such a good looking man could want from a common whore like me?"

Hearing the girl put herself down like that angered Vince to the core.

_What could have happened to her to make her think like that? _His anger must have shown through on his face because the girl took a step backwards, eyes filled with fear. Vince raised his hands level with his head and took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry…I'm not going to hurt you. I…I just need release…please?"

The word startled the girl even more. She cocked her head to one side, moving closer, confusion evident.

"Please?" she repeated, trying her best to hide her confusion by raising a mocking eyebrow. Vince bit his lips, feeling himself harden even more, heat rising to his collar as his erection strained against his already too tight jeans. He raised a hand again, this time stretching out towards her. Another flicker of fear shadowed her eyes, darkening them to a misty grey. His soft fingers brushed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. _It was obvious that no one has handled her this gently in a long time_ he thought, letting his hand slide down to the base of her neck, tilting her head upwards. Vince slowly lent his head down, brushing his lips against hers momentarily. She turned her head away, wincing as he brushed against the bruise below her bottom lip.  
"N…no…please…" she pleaded, looking up at Vince again through her fringe.

_She looks so innocent…_he thought, nodding understandingly to her.

"No kissing?" he asked, smiling gently. She nodded gratefully, running a soft hand down his chest, hitching his breath again. He wrapped a hand around her thin waist, lifting her blouse to touch the white skin beneath. Her nimble fingers made haste, unbuttoning Vince's dark shirt, licking and sucking at the base of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed, his head falling forwards to lean on the girls shoulder, his breathing becoming heavy. She slid her hands down his chest again, scraping long fingernails lightly across his pale skin, drawing more gasps from his throat. She eventually moved downwards, slipping a finger beneath his waistband. Vince moaned gently, silently urging her on as his belt found its' way to the floor. She glanced up at him, almost melting into his arms as she caught his gaze, eyes sapphire with lust. Vince held her eye contact for a few more seconds before his head fell forwards again as she slid her long, warm fingers beneath the folds of his jeans, wrapping around his straining cock. She began stroking down his length, the other hand pulling his jeans down further, exposing more of his pale form. The girl placed a hand on the sharp swell of hip, pulling him closer as she pumped him harder, gaining speed. Suddenly, Vince felt the familiar tightening sensation of impending release. He moaned sharply as her other hand gently caressed his balls, squeezing slightly. With a final shuddering groan, he thrust forewords, coming forcibly, his eyes screwing shut tightly before falling against the wall. The girl grinned; tucking his now spent cock back into his pants, re-dressing him. She slid down the wall, blushing as her cheek brushed against the prominent bulge, picking up his belt. Vince gasped in surprise as the girl pressed against him, threading his belt and tightening it around him. He brushed locks of now wilted hair from his eyes again. He winked, looking cheery and slipped a wad of notes into her hands.

"But that's…£150!" she exclaimed, staring at him in awe. Vince nodded.

"I was desperate. I needed that…you've no idea…and you're really very pretty…always helps." He winked again, laughing inwardly at her expression.

"Th…thanks!" she stammered, walking backwards down the alleyway. Vince grabbed her arm quickly, noting the flicker of fear behind her eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, loosening his grip.

"Anya. You?"

"Vince."

She stared up at him in amazement, reaching out to touch a lock of silky black hair.

"Vince …Noir?" she realised, biting her lip. He nodded, flicking his hair back into place and attempting to fluff it back up. She almost chocked, stepping back along the ally, "please tell me I did not just give Vince Noir a hand job…" she asked, grinning.

"I could…but I'd be lying," he raised his eyebrow and laughed, giving her a cheeky wink as he turned to leave.

"See you around Anya!" he called as he bounced off into the night, completely at ease.


	2. Back Again

Back Again

Fiction rating: T (this chapter)

Written by: cockenygeezah

Beta: ButtonsMagoo

Back Again?

Vince bounced along the darkened alleyways, smiling to himself. _She's normally around here somewhere_…he thought, glancing round the corner.

"V… Vince?" came a small voice from a shadowed alcove to his left. He spun around on the spot, rushing over to Anya. The bottom fell from his stomach as it turned. She sat, huddled against the wall, quivering uncontrollably. Blood trickled from somewhere in her hairline, skimming her cheekbones before dripping to the floor. More stains gathered around her lips and neck, joining to form sickening patterns along her dirty blouse. Tears ran thick and fast as Vince wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, voice breaking as he noticed the sticky white trails of fresh liquid upon her black skirt. She shook her head, gulping down tears.

"I don't know," she cried, leaning into Vince's shoulder heavily.

"He said…he wouldn't stop…he'd do an…anything to get what he wanted."

Vince shook his head in disbelief, gulping down the lump forming in his throat. He held her up gently, stroking her head.

_How could they do that to her? And why do I care so much? _Vince thought, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger absentmindedly. He tenderly clasped his long fingers with hers, shaking her hand gently.

"C'mon. You can come back to my place; I'll patch you up there. You can't stay here like this."

Anya looked up at him in confusion.

"But…I…I'm only… Vince you can't…what about your girlfriend? What if she finds out what you've been up to?" she pulled her hand away, resting it on his face. He shook his head, this time placing his hand around her waist, and pulling her to her feet.

"It doesn't matter Anya. I'm just doing a friend a favour," he smiled and began walking, holding her up as she limped along next to him.

"You consider me a friend?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, then pulled away again, "wait…he?" Vince blushed lightly, "yeah. He…Howard…" he grinned, "c'mon. I'm only round the corner. Literally five minutes away." Anya smiled and rested her head once more on his shoulder to hide her slowly reddening cheeks.

Anya sat obediently on the edge of the sofa, pondering to herself as Vince went upstairs to find a first aid kit.

Why is he wasting his time on me? What does it matter? He's treating me like a best friend…

Someone wiping away a streak of blood from her face interrupted he thoughts. Eyes refocusing, she realised it wasn't Vince. The strangest looking man stood in front of her, gently soothing her as she pulled away. He stood, no more than 5ft 1, a blue turban balanced on his shoulder length black hair. He reached inside his blue and yellow pinstriped robes, pulling out a small box and pulling out a medic wipe.

"Shh…it's all right…we're just looking after you till Vince gets back," he lisped softly, wiping away another trail. He watched her carefully with big, dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Naboo by the way," he smiled, searching through the small box and pulling out another medic wipe.

"I'm Anya," she introduced, smiling back shyly.

"HEY NABOOLIO! WHERE'S THE FIRST AID KIT?" Vince called from the top of the stairs, making Anya giggle a little.

"In my hand Vince. I'm patching up _your_ friend for you," Naboo called back, grinning. Vince bounced down the stairs, grinning and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Beat me too it then?" He asked, laughing as Naboo nodded, stepping to one side so Vince could take over. They gazed at each other as Vince slowly wiped away the thick trail still leaking from her neck. She gasped, bit her lip and blushed, raising her hand to hold his.

"Sorry…did I hurt you?" he asked, quickly stopping. She shook her head, smiling and blushing even more. His eyes widened slightly in realisation, then returned to cleaning her neck, rubbing her cheek tendering with his thumb as he did so, never breaking eye contact.

"You know Vince," Naboo began, making Vince look around interestedly, "Howard won't be pleased. Especially if _she's_ staying here for a while."

Vince nodded, then carried on. Anya frowned.

"I never heard anything about staying…" she began in a tone that showed both her anger and her curiosity. Vince looked up, throwing the last of the wipes into the bin.

"You want to? You know…just till you get back on your feet…heal…you know…" he asked awkwardly, catching her eye innocently. She deflated, melting into his eyes again.

"Sure," she replied dreamily, "But only as long as I take to heal…I don't want to seem a burden…and if it's going to annoy your girlfriend I wouldn't want you to put yourself out or anything."

Vince shook his head frantically, "not at all! I'll show you your room yeah?" he garbled, pulling a giggling Anya along by the hand.

"Vince," Naboo pointed out, "aren't you forgetting something? You're _my_ tenant."

A look of dawning realisation spread across Vince's pointed face.

"C'mon Boolio! Can she stay? She needs looking after! I'll pay for her!"

"Vince. You can't even pay for yourself!" He reminded then sighed, "alright. As long as I get the rent on time!" he shook his head and walked into his room, shouting something to Bollo.

"Who's Bollo?" Anya asked, taking Vince's hand again.

"Naboo's familiar. He's a gorilla." Anya's eyes widened in shock as Vince pulled her over to his room.

"You like Gary Newman?"

Anya grinned. She was going to like it here.


	3. I Love You

Fiction Rating: T

Fiction Rating: T

Written by: cockenygeezah

Beta: ButtonsMagoo

I Love You

Anya sat on the soft mattress of her bed, laughing as Vince bounded around the room like a child. Suddenly he froze, looking horrified as he heard voices downstairs.

"Shit." He whispered quietly.

"What is it Vince?" Anya asked quietly, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed at her touch immediately, tensing up again as a tall, light haired man stormed into the room, followed closely by Naboo, biting his lip apologetically.

"What the hell are you playing at Vince Noir?" the man asked, shaking Vince slightly in his frustration, "Who's she?"

Anya stepped backwards quickly, hiding in a corner.

"Her name's Anya. She's my friend. She was attacked. I'm just looking after her until she gets better," he explained, wrapping his arms round Howard's waist. Howard pulled away, "don't mess with me Vince!" he warned and Vince sighed, looking carefully into his eyes and placing a hand back on his waist.

"Howard…there's nothing going on! She got beaten up real bad! I'm just helping her out till she gets better. Yeah?" he leant his head on Howard's shoulder. Sighing, Howard nodded and wrapped his arms round Vince's angular frame.

"Yeah…I just don't want to lose you." He whispered into Vince's hair, breathing in the familiar scent of hairspray and root booster. Vince grinned, stroking Howard's cheek gently.

"Made you melt again," he laughed. Howard sighed and kissed the corner of Vince's lips gently. A pang of jealousy erupted in the pit of Anya's stomach, shocking her.

Why does that bother me? He's a client… Nothing more…isn't he? Why does that bother me so much? It can't be…no…it's never happened like that before…

A sharp dig in her ribs notified her to the outside world. She looked up into Vince's face, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Thinking again?" he asked, grinning. She nodded, smiling as she realised they were alone once again. Vince leant into her again, brushing her hair from her face.

"Anya…" he began, holding her hand gently. She sidestepped him, darting onto her bed.

"I'm…a bit tired…do you mind?" she asked softly. He smiled, shaking his head and walking towards the door.

"Sure. I'll see you later?" She nodded and lay down, shutting her eyes lightly.

Half an hour later, Vince was becoming restless again, quickly deciding to go and visit Anya again. Slowly he crept into her bedroom.

"Anya?" he called softly. She lay across the bed, one arm flung carelessly above her head as though pinned there, the other resting gently on her stomach. Her chest rose and fell softly in time with her heavy breathing. Vince felt himself harden at the sight of her, wishing he could run his fingers through her soft black hair that fanned out all around her. He leant over her silently, gasping as he felt her breath on his face. Her eyes fluttered open, as he was mere millimetres away from her. She pulled away, flattening herself against the pillow and holding his head.

"Vince…what are you doing?" she asked, yawning slightly and stroking his cheek.

"I…I'm in love Anya…"

She gasped, eyes widening in shock.

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated, reaching towards her and stroking her face. Anya lay next to him, staring into space.

"Anya?"

Her eyes darted to his and away again, leaning into his warm hand.

"Vince…I don't know…what about Howard? You love him! I'm only here for a few days."

Vince turned away, "I…I was gonna ask you to stay permanently…if you wanted to." He cupped her face in his hand, pulling her close again. She shifted close, nipping his jawbone, making him gasp and lean his head closer. She pulled away again.

"Vince…the situation between us has to stay the same! You understand right? I'm not like other people! People pay me for my service. That's how it first started with us…you remember?"

He nodded solemnly, "I know but you can stop now! I'll look after you I swear!" she sighed, nuzzling his neck, "you can't promise that. Besides…you love Howard. Howard loves you."

"Please Anya…I want you…please…"

She shut her eyes, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry…I really am. If you want me that bad then you have to go about like all the other guys. I'm sorry." She turned away, biting down hard on her lip. Vince grabbed her round the waist, pulling her back and holding her close.

"You don't get it Anya! I need you. I love you. Please listen to me,"

She shook her head vigorously, pulling away.

"No! I can't fall in love again! Not after last time! It hurts too much!"

Vince watched her sympathetically.

"What happened?"

Anya sighed, holding onto him for dear life as she started to cry.

"You gotta listen first…ask questions later…ok?"

Vince nodded and she began her story.


	4. Mal

Hi again. I'm sorry I've been so long with updates. I've been finishing flames of love! Now that's done I can work on my other stories! Like this one. Yay. I'm hyper coz I finished the chapter. Enjoy!

_I sat calmly in my plane seat, holding onto Mal with a vice-like grip. He didn't seem to mind. He knew how much I hated flying at the best of times. I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling against his face. He'd proposed. I loved him. We were just two young lovers. Where was the harm in that? _

"_It'll be over soon," he'd whispered into my neck, nuzzling my ear and stroking my hair soothingly. He always new how to calm me down. It was one of the reasons I liked him. I felt safe. _

"It was the last time I felt safe…until you took me in," Anya whispered, stroking her fingers through Vince's hair absentmindedly, staring into space as though she was in a different place.

"Carry on…please…"

Anya swallowed, and carried on.

Ding-dong!

We seem to be having a problem with our flight pattern, please remain calm and stay seated and if there are any questions please do not hesitate to ask one of our stewardesses.

I looked up quickly.

"Mal? What's happening?"

He rubbed my arm, "nothing love. Everything's ok. It's just a slight technical hitch."

"That's what they said it was." I replied bitterly.

"Hush…it's ok," he whispered, holding me close. A jolt ran through the plane, throwing us all to the aisle floor. People screamed, I clung to Mal, burying my face into his slightly cologne scented shirt.

"Now is it ok?!" I half yelled, holding onto him like he was the last thing on earth. He didn't say anything but his expression condemned us. It was that small, sad, wistful smile that said 'we're all going to die' only too well. I fell into sheds of tears in his arms, pain and loss already tearing my heart to pieces. I looked up to see the other couples and families, embracing each other for the last time, lovers kissing each other, feeling the pain of the other through their last speck of pleasure. My stomach lifted to my throat as the plane began its swift descent and the rest of the passengers screamed. We didn't. We sat, holding each other in silence.

"I love you Anya," he whispered after a few seconds.

I held him close, protecting him gently, "I love you too Mal, it'll be ok…right?"

"Yeah…yeah it will love, just let me hold you………

Anya burst into tears, huddling against the pillow of Vince's bed. Vince laid a calm hand on her hair, stroking gently. She clung to the pillow, shying away from Vince's hand.

"No. I can't love you. It'll hurt too much if I lose you," she cried, pushing his hand away. He leaned over her, placing a kiss against her cheek.

"How did you get out? I mean…what happened?"

She sniffed, looked up and took a deep breath, "we crashed. I woke up in hospital a few months later. They said I'd been in a coma. They'd found me…wrapped in the arms of my dead fiancé amongst the plane debris. I was barely conscious and they took me. I'd struggled. I hadn't wanted to go. They forced me from my fiancés arms and took me into hospital. They made me better but there were some things they couldn't fix. They couldn't take away the memory, and they couldn't fix the breaking in my heart. My parents disowned me after I told them I was to marry Mal in the first place so I couldn't go back there. So I lived on the street. Where you found me," she finished, staring hollowly into Vince's shirt covered chest. He hugged her.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry Anya. I'll look after you," he whispered into her silken hair and wept.

So there you have it. The reason Anya can't love Vince and how she became who she is. Please review.

xx


End file.
